Reagan Hood
by FrankiC
Summary: Robins is a girl Marian is a Guy and well Guy is just Guy and every thing is a little different.
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to the guy that created Robin Hood

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Running through the woods, the strong smell of pine filled my nose. I skidded to a stop and listened. I just listened and waited, the wind blew and a twig snapped. I heard the thwang of a bows draw string, and i ducked to the right drawing my blade to the tree behind me.

"Nice try Will!" I yelled to the forest around me.

"I'm not done yet!" his voice rang. I followed his voice and ran through the forest again. as i ran past a tree Will came from behind it with his sword at the ready. "You wont win this time Raegan!" He grunted.

"Your really getting into this aren't you." I laughed. His eyes narrowed and the pressure he put on his blade increased. I pulled my sword from under his and side stepped to the left the sword flew from my left hand to my right and i whacked Will on the back with it.

"No fair, that was a cheep shot!" Will grumbled.

I laughed and shook my head, "No way i win every time and you know it!" Will looked away and started walking up the hill. "Oh come on Will your only what 10? you cant expect to be the best swords man just yet. You still have some stuff to learn."

Will looked up at me and just shook his head "Raegan your 14 and your almost one of the best archers in Locksly."

"So what?" I scoffed "I'm a girl no ones going to take me seriously."

"Your Raegan Hood of Locksly! Of course they take you seriously, your Father was the most powerful person in the village!"

I looked at the ground "Yeah he was"

Will looked up worriedly "Right sorry"

"Don't worry Will, Mr. Will Scarlet your the future best swords man of the country!" I Yelled to the sky with my arms up. Will just laughed and shoved me the the side as he ran up the hill.

"If i'm the best swords man the your gonna be Raegan Hood the best archer in England!" He practically screamed from the top of the hill.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the Characters belong to the guy that created Robin Hood. The idea behind Robin Hood belongs to him too.

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

"Get him!" The guards yelled as a stranger in a dirt brown cloak rode his horse away from the scene. He had stopped a cart of guards on their way out of Notingham and successfully stolen four very large sacks of coins. As He rode into the forest to his hide out he laughed as the guards tumbled and fell to the ground as they cursed his name. The stranger whistled and the sound echoed off the trees, suddenly twigs snapped and ropes fell.

As the stranger hopped off their horse and dropped the bags of coins on the ground Will said "That took you longer than I thought it would".

"I hate wearing that smelly old thing" Raegan said as she discarded the cloak on the forest floor.

Will picked it up and laughed "Well if we didn't give every thing we stole to the villagers we could have enough to get you a new one."

"You know they need every coin we steal, with the sheriff raising taxes like he is we cant afford not to help them." She said behind her shoulder as she led the horse away to their makeshift stable in the trees. For years Raegan and Will lived in the forest, and as they got older they needed a better place to live. It was Will's idea to build a hide out in the trees, and what a wonderful idea that was. You couldn't imagine how many times a hidden rope ladder in the trees saved them from being caught by the Sheriff and his guards. Over the years they have been adding and improving to their tree top hide out and one of the most recent additions was a horses stable, it still needed a few adjustments but so far it saved their lives in a pinch and was strong enough to hold at least five horses.

"I know, I know" Will said shaking his head smiling, as he pulled the rope to the horses ramp up. "All i'm saying is that we could keep at least a little bit of the money. Like three coins a sack."

Raegan thought about it for a second " I guess we couldn't go wrong for keeping at least a little bit of it." She said slowly. Will nodded and threw the four new sacks of money into the pile of what they had earned that week. Raegan sat down on the couch but not for long because as soon as she did she and Will heard the yelling and hoof beats of the Sheriff's men and horses. "Whats going on?" she said getting up and rushing to the window like opening on the side of their tree house.

"Well?" Will said trying to see past her

"They got somebody, and they are dragging him on the back of their horses"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you think?" Raegan turned from the window and ran to the other side. The best part about the tree house was that there is a rope bridge from one side of the tree house to the other. Raegan grabbed her bow and arrows, ran to the center of the bridge and aimed it at the ground. "Get ready Will" she said. Will nodded and when the Sheriffs two men and their prisoner were in range of her arrow Raegan released the draw string and in 3 swift motions she shot the guard in front, cut the rope that the man was tied to and shot the other guard in the back. She let out a loud whoop as she kicked the rope we leave at the bridge down and she slid down the rope. Will slid down the rope after her and cut the man lose. Raegan went through the guards bags and took their money then sent the horses on their way.

"Thank you" The man said rubbing his wrists from the rope burn.

"Who are you?" Raegan asked simply while throwing Will what ever she had found in the guards pockets.

"I'm Allen-A-Dale. maybe you've heard of me? I'm quite famous in Notingham."

* * *

And so enters another character ;D hoped you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!

Most of the Characters belong to the guy that created Robin Hood. The idea behind Robin Hood belongs to him too.

* * *

Reagan and Will shared a confused glance, "Never heard of you" Reagan said dismissively turning and walking away.

Allen looked shocked "Never?" he said

"No, we haven't" said Will politely "What are you famous for?"

"I'm a musician!" Allen yelled "In fact i was about to be killed for singing a song the Sheriff disliked. He brought me with him for entertainment on his trip to see Prince John."

Half way up the rope already Reagan stopped finally finding something interesting in the new comer. "You said he was on his way too meet Prince John?" She said with one eye brow raised.

"Yes, I did, but really? neither of you know who I am?"

"Not a clue, but can you remember where they were headed?"

Finally giving up Allen said "Yes not more than a day from here"

"Splendid!" Reagan said excitedly. Reagan never missed out on a chance to humiliate the Sheriff of Nottingham as pay back for the pain he has caused the people of Locksly. "Now Allen do you know how to use a sword?" she asked.

"Yes why?" he asked clearly confused

"Well my friend we are going to go humiliate the man who wanted you dead, and wether you like it or not your going to show us where they are."

Allen started to understand Reagan's proposition and smiled "Well then i think we have a deal, now if you would so kindly as to tell me your names…"

"I am Reagan Hood and that is my friend Will Scarlet, now come on we have to get their before they reach the Prince."

"Why?" Allen asked

Will sighed "Because once the Sheriff reaches the prince there will be to many soldiers." Will motioned for Allen to follow him up the rope.

Reagan's horse pawed at the ground impatiently as he and Reagan waited for Will and Allen to catch up. A few hours before Allen had suggested setting a slower pace because night was falling and it would be easier for the three of them to slip into the camp the Sheriff would have had to make. But of course Reagan thought that was a crazy idea and couldn't wait to reach the camp of her enemy and cause havoc. Will on the other hand agreed with Allen, not out of fear for his life if they were to be attacked by the Sheriff's guard but because he feared for Reagan's life, knowing how outrageously impulsive she got in situations like this he didn't want her to get herself killed. So Allen would tell Reagan where to go and she would race to the spot only to find that she couldn't go any where for fear of getting lost and never reaching her destination. So thats how they traveled Reagan would ride as fast as she could to where ever Allen had told her while Allen and Will trotted along talking.

"So whats the deal with you two?" Allen asked Will

Will looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"All i mean is that you guys live in a tree house in the forest" He said shrugging "It seems like you two eloped there or something. So whats the deal?"

Will nearly fell off his horse at the thought of that "Reagan and i have been friends ever since my parents died and her father took me in, we are like brother and sister."

Allen wasn't completely convinced but he let it go. "So why do you live in a tree house and not with her father?"

Will sighed "Reagan's Father was like the unproclaimed mayor of Locksly but both Reagan's mother and father were killed by the Sheriff because they weren't taxing the village enough to satisfy him. Some villagers think it was because the people had so much faith in her father that if he wanted to Reagan's father could conduct an army against the Sheriff and over throw him, and that the Sheriff was so threatened by this that he thought it necessary to kill him while he had the chance. Reagan watched her parents burn at the stake." When Will finished Allen and he rode in silence for a while. "You know how the Sheriff walks with a limp?"

"Yes" Allen answered

"Well Reagan did that, while the Sheriff was leaving Locksly after watching her parents die Reagan hid in a tree and shot him with an arrow. The doctors said it almost wasn't worth saving but some how he pulled through and all he has is a limp. She was only ten when she did that. Now Reagan and I care for the People of Locksly from Sherwood Forest wounding the Sheriff's men and stealing gold, food, you name it. Reagan loves those people as much as her father did and there have been times when she's told me that caring for the people is like being closer to her father."

"Wow" was all Allen could say before we reached where Reagan and her horse waited impatiently. Allen told her the way and she was off before he finished his last sentence. "As i recall someone telling me, the Sheriff's horse was moving when he was injured, not many ten year olds can make such a shot."

Will laughed "Well she wasn't a novice archer when she was that age. Her father was the best archer in Locksly, Nottingham and a few other towns near here. It was only natural that he taught her his trade. He took great pride in the fact that his daughter was almost better than him and most other grown men when it came to archery." Night was falling faster now so Will and Allen picked up the pace as there leisurely trot turned into a quick gallop. The men were so preoccupied with their riding that they didn't talk until they reached Reagan again.

"Where we stopped last time was where we were when I last sang to the Sheriff. they couldn't have gotten much farther because i remember the Sheriff going back to sleep when I left."

Reagan laughed "We all know how our lovely Sheriff loves to sleep" she joked

"Here" Will said as he threw her a ratty looking cloak.

As Reagan put it on Allen asked "Why do you have to wear that?"

"If the Sheriff knew that the mysterious HOODed outlaw was a girl he would never take her seriously" Will said simply

"And it's much more fun this way" Reagan said smiling.

The three of them set off again traveling in silence as it grew darker and darker. When they finally reached the outer perimeter of where the Sheriff's men had set up camp for the night the moon was almost at its peak in the sky. "I'm positive that they have treasure somewhere around here." Reagan said quietly as they watched the camp from a tree.

"They do" said Allen "In that iron wagon there should be a good amount of coins and other things."

"Perfect!" Reagan said "You two attach your horses to the cart while i pay our good friend the Sheriff a visit. I can only garunte to keep him quiet for fifteen minutes but no more than that." and she slipped out of the tree and into the camp before Will or Allen could protest. Finding the Sheriff's tent wasn't hard and neither was getting into it. The hard part was being just loud enough to only wake the Sheriff and not the rest of the camp. Reagan stood over the Sheriff with her hood over her face, she pulled her blade out and held it to the Sheriff's neck. The cold metal to his skin woke him up almost instantly. "Now listen Sheriff" Reagan said in the best gruff man's voice she could make. "My name is Hood, no doubt you've herd of my act's of thievery in the Sherwood?"

"You're the man whose been stealing my gold!" the Sheriff said in shock

" That i have but i've come to let you know that it wont stop until i put you were you belong."

"And where would that be?" the Sheriff asked

"In your grave!" Reagan yelled as the Sheriff hopped out of bed and grabbed his sword. Hopefully Allen and Will had taken the cart by now and were safely hidden because you could hear the bustling of the men as they rushed to get out of their tents and to see what was going on. Reagan tumbled out of the Sheriff's tent and expertly slashed her way out of the camp and ran.

"Sir, this months taxes for the Prince are gone."

"I want that man killed!" Yelled the Sheriff

* * *

Well that's chapter three! sorry for the slow updates Dx!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is another chapter, figured i should upload one before school starts and i lose track of time.

Most of the Characters belong to the guy that created Robin Hood. The idea behind Robin Hood belongs to him too.

* * *

When Reagan caught up with Allen and Will she was all smiles.

"What happened?" asked Will "We almost didn't get out of there."

"I told you, i went to talk to the Sheriff." Said Reagan simply.

"Yeah well it sounded like you guys had a real nice chat in there" said Allen sarcastically

"I told you that i could only give you fifteen minutes to hook up the cart, and look, we got away with it nothing to fear!"

"Yeah well where are we gonna put this big hunk of metal?" Allen asked

"We give it to the villagers so they can melt it down and make tools or what every they want with it. But first we should go to Arlington to sell some of the bigger treasures in there." Arlington was where most people who were ether wanted or just plain shady characters went to sell things. The best part about this town was that no one asked questions.

"What are you going to do now Allen?" Will asked while waiting out side of Arlington.

"I'm not sure, i can't really go back to my career in music when i'm supposed to be dead now can i."

"no i suppose not"

"Then why don't you join us?" Reagan said unexpectedly over hearing their conversation and handing the large bag of gold to Will.

"That's not a half bad idea" Will agreed

" Come to think of it, i wouldn't really mind staying with you guys and helping you out"

"Then it's settled" Reagan said "Welcome to the gang!"

"I don't care how you do it I want my money!" Prince John yelled "And i want twenty crowns of your own earnings as a way of thanking me for letting you have an extra week to come up with the money"

"Yes sir of course" the Sheriff said in an annoyed tone.

"Look at me" the Prince said in a dramatic voice "You've railed me all up I couldn't possibly make assassination plans like this. Good night Sheriff your dismissed" The Prince waved his hand and the Sheriff left grumbling obscenities.

"Guy!" The Sheriff yelled

"Yes Sheriff" Guy of Guisborn said in a bored monotone voice.

"I want that Hood burned at the stake, shot in the heart I want him dead!"

The Nottingham fair attracts all sorts of people. With its circuses, competitions and booths people from all over come to watch.

"hmm… so their main attraction his year is the strong man?" Reagan said to herself while reading a notice on a tree.

"Yeah they say his name's Little John." Will said reading over her shoulder.

"Hey theres an archery competition too! We should go"

"Yeah we should" Allen agreed

"No way there are way to many people there. What would you do if some one figured out you were Hood?" Said Will

"They wont I'll go as Reagan until the competition, then i'll change into something else."

Will shook his head disapprovingly but he knew he had no choice but to agree "What ever, fine"

"Okay lets go!" Reagan said excitedly

"Not so fast Reagan your still in your Hood clothes, we all have to change." Will said sternly

Reagan sighed "okay fine lets go" she said taking the notice off the tree.

"Are you ready yet?" Allen said impatiently calling up to the tree house from his horse.

"Yeah almost" Reagan called down. Will and Allen had been ready for the last ten minuets and were waiting for Reagan to come down.

"What could be taking her so long?" Allen said

"I don't know…" Will answered

But just then Reagan stepped out of the tree house. "I haven't worn this old thing in forever" she said picking up the train of her long green and white gown. Her usually tied back curly brown hair was down and it fell right around her shoulders. The boys stared at her blankly "What?" she asked "does it look that bad?"

"N-No you look great" Will said quickly

"Okay then lets go!" she said

"Do you have your Hood clothes?" Allen asked

"Of course" she said pulling out a green tunic from the sleeve of her dress.

"Okay then lets go" Will said "Uh Reagan do you need help getting on the horse?"

"Nope i'm good lets go" she said smiling and hopping on her horse.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get to the fair because it was in a field near Nottingham town. When they arrived no one recognized Will or Reagan Every one had to o a double take to make sure they really saw who they thought they did, and they all thought they saw royalty. "I always loved the fair" Reagan said while getting off her horse.

" I used to be the main entertainment here." Allen said sadly

Will laughed and patted Allen on the back "Get over it" Will said jokingly

"Lets go to see the circus first, come on guys its starting soon!" Reagan said happily pulling Will's arm toward the big tent. They watched the elephants, tigers jumping through fiery hoops and all the other strange things they have at the circus. As promised the strong man was the most interesting part, and after the show Reagan changed into her Hood clothes.

"Do you have your archery stuff?" Will asked

"Yes" Reagan said boredly "Did you sign me up yet Allen?"

"Yes and your name is Robin of Locksly, looks like your ready to go!" Allen said excitedly "Go win us some money!"

"You mean Locksly" Reagan corrected

"Yeah, right, for Locksly"

"Wish me luck" Reagan said shook their hands, and walked to the archery field.

* * *

Hope you liked it! please R&R it would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the Characters belong to the guy that created Robin Hood. The idea behind Robin Hood belongs to him too.

* * *

"Archers to their marks!" The announcer yelled, every one who signed up stood at the ready. "Knock your arrows, and fire!" The archers let their arrows fly and they hit or missed their target with a thump. The judges walked out onto the field and servayed the targets, eliminating whom ever missed and announcing who ever was allowed to the next round. "Robin of Locksly… and our very own Prince Marth of Nottingham go on to the next round!" The crowd cheered. The competition continued until the only two contestants was the man named Robin and Prince Marth.

"May the best man win" Marth said as he shook Robin's hand and Robin nodded. The announcer asked if the men were ready to shoot and they said yes.

"Who do you want to go first?" the announcer asked. Robin gestured towards Marth "Sir Marth would you like to go first?"

"I wouldn't mind" Marth said

"Ready, set, aim!" The announcer said after announcing Marth would go first and he got into position. Marth let go of the draw string and the arrow flew to the target. "Bulls eye!" The announcer yelled as the judges inspected the arrow and where it landed. Marth bowed and waved to the crowed, while stepping aside for Robin to take his place in the shooting range. The announcer counted down again and Robin aimed and shot his arrow, the crowd was dead silent while the judges inspected the shot. "Never before has this happened but Prince Marth has lost. This means that Sir Robin of Locksly has won!" The crowd was silent for a moment more until Marth walked up to Robin, grabbed his wrist and raised it to the sky like a true champion. Thats when the crowd finally erupted into cheers when Robin was given the money and the trophy he disappeared before Marth could buy him a round of drinks.

"I won look!" Reagan said smiling and handed the bag of gold to Will.

"Thats great!" Will said patting her on the back.

"We should get some beer" Allen suggested

"Thats not a bad idea, beers on me boys!" Reagan said happily. Little did they know that both the strong man Little John and Prince Marth were drinking beer in the same pub, and lets just say after a few drinks Reagan isn't very quiet. "Come on who wants see if they can beat me in arm wrestling?" she yelled to the people in the pub. Every one laughed not taking her seriously. "You wanna see what happens when you lose?" Reagan challenged a man sitting behind her.

The man laughed "i'll take you up on that little lady" he said, Reagan sat down and put her elbow on the table.

Allen who enjoyed a bit of gambling here and there set up the stakes and started taking challengers. "ready, set, go!" Allen said letting their hands go and stepping back to watch the wrestling. The mans hand hit the table with a loud crash as Reagan pinned his hand to the table. "Three, two, one!" Allen yelled as she won. Again and again she won until there was no one wanting to challenge her.

That was until "I'll take you on" Marth said sitting down at the table and putting his elbow on it.

Reagan smiled and nodded putting her elbow on the table too, they clasped hands "Ready, set, go" said Allen and they were off. After what seemed like forever Raegans hand started to get closer and closer to the table until it hit the table and every one stared in awe. Every one cheered for Marth as Reagan got up and left the pub with Will and Allen right behind her. But she left so fast that Marth didn't get the chance to thank her for a good fight.

"Hey Reagan are you okay?" Allen asked her as she angrily got on her horse.

"I'm fine" she snapped

"No your not so what happened" Will said

"I can beat that man in archery but not at arm wrestling" she spat

"Hes the one you beat in the competition!" Allen said surprised.

"Yes"

"Wow"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
